


The Anchor is trying to kill me

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Trespasser Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Mid-Trespasser) In which Cullen finds out that the Anchor is killing his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anchor is trying to kill me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'm tagging this correctly, but, it will do unless I get a better suggestion.
> 
> Thank you for checking my work out!

Meladriel couldn't help but scream in pain when her mark spread once more, this time in front of the advisors. Her friends, accompanying her through the Eluvians, were kind enough not to tell everyone else about the Anchor. It hurt and she didn't deserve it. She had done her thing. She had saved Thedas from Corypheous and was trying to save Thedas again from the Qunari. Mela let out a string of curse words, stuff no one heard her say before, not even when Corypheous threatened everyone.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine exclaimed, in a worried tone. “Are you alright?” 

“I'm fine!” She retorted sarcastically. “It so fun when the Anchor decides to kill me!” 

Things were serious, Cullen realised. Mela never swore or talked to anyone like that. He pushed gently Divine Victoria to the side and rushed to his wife. Hesitating, he cupped her face and caressed her cheek, then remembered the other two advisors. “Could you please give us a minute?” It wasn't easy to order the Divine around, but after all, she was just... Leliana.

“Of course.” The woman agreed.

“But we don't have-” Josephine resisted.

“It will just be five minutes, Lady Ambassador.” Cullen begged.

“Come on, Josie, nothing is going to happen if we wait five minutes.”

The ambassador sighed defeated and exited the room together with the Divine. 

When the door closed behind them, a million thoughts crossed Meladriel's mind. She was happy before. Thedas was thriving. The Inquisition was facing the Council, but still... Even if they wouldn't make it, she had her friends, she had Cullen. Why now of all times? She just wanted to live. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to make him mourn for her. Not another burden on his shoulders.

Seeing that Meladriel wasn't making any effort to speak, Cullen spoke first. “Why didn't you tell me sooner, Mela?” His tone was cold, even angry.

She looked down and held her wrist with her healthy hand nervously. “I didn't want to worry you.”

The Commander closed his eyes and sighed. “Maker...” His voice softened. “It sounded painful.” He opened his eyes again, waiting for her reply.

She looked into his eyes and nodded without saying anything.

Cullen took her hand in his, carefully removed her glove, even though the pain was gone, and examined the mark. “You should have told me sooner.” He scolded her.

“There is nothing you can do, anyway.” She snapped, pulling her hand away and turned her back to her husband, trying to hide her fear.

“I know, but... I am your husband, remember?”

“Please, Cullen, I can't have you mad at me right now.”

He smiled sympathetically even if she couldn't see him, walked up to her and hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

Mela couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. “Of course you are my husband...” She paused. “I'm scared.” The mage finally admited.

“We will figure it out... I don't want to...” His voice trailed off. “I can't lose you, Mela.”

This was what the mage was worried about. She turned around to face him. She brought her hands to his face and forced her lips into a smile. “You are right. We will find a way. I'm not going anywhere and that's a promise.”

Cullen covered her marked hand with his and kissed it.


End file.
